A Royai Halloween Story
by The New Fullmetal Alchemist
Summary: Preepisdoe 25. This is what happens when Hughes throws a Halloween party lots of adorable Royai goodness! Specifcally, the moment when Roy finally admits just how much he loves her... Awww! Very cute, and very little fluff!


**Alright, a little early Halloween present for all of my faithful readers, and all the new ones! It's pretty cute, I think! But let me know what you think at the end! Sorry it's not all pretty and formatted like it normally is – my computer is being retarded. This was originally written on the Royai thread on the forums at (take out the spaces) www . fullmetal – alchemist . com **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA – but Roy and Riza are so gosh darn cute together!**

A Royai Halloween Story

By: The New Fullmetal Alchemist

The sound of footsteps hurrying through the leaf-strewn streets echoed in the brisk night air. A howling wind sprang up, scattering the fallen foliage, tumbling the leaves over each other and down the street past a silent, huddled figure. Chilled, the man pulled his cloak closer about him and hurried down the dimly-lit street, on towards his destination.

Riza Hawkeye sat in the corner closest to the door, detached from the warm and vibrant sounds of laughter and clinking glasses taking place over by the hearth where a fire crackled merrily. She nervously took a sip of her drink, eyes constantly flickering towards the door. 'I shouldn't have let him go on his own,' she thought as a sinking feeling weighed down in her chest. 'How could I have done that? Why was I so foolish? He hasn't been in Central for a while now, he may not even remember where the house is...' She paused a moment, then shook her head. 'No,' she told herself sternly, 'I can't think like that - I'm selling him short. He can take care of himself, and he's not that far away... But...' She sighed and rubbed at her temples, her mind exhausted from having argued with itself for over twenty minutes. She looked down at the glass in her han, the soft color of the white wine swirling in the crystal and catching the light, giving off the faintest of a golden glow. She sighed again. "I'm gong to need a stronger drink..." she said to no one in particular as she left her sentry post and wandered off to find the cabinet in the kitchen where the strong liquor was kept.

Roy Mustang walked up the steps and onto the lit porch of the Hughes residence, nervously taking note of the number of cars parked out front. He hastily shook his cloak clear of red and yellow leaves as he tried to mentally figure out just how late he was. He knew that Hughes could probably care less whether he showed up thirty minutes early or thirty minutes late, but his Lieutenant, on the other hand, well... That was just a completely different matter...

A swift knocking at the door jolted Riza out of her reverie and brought the chatter of the small group of party-goers to a momentary pause as all heads turned towards the door. Maes walked over to answer it, and the laughter rose again and all was as it had been. Riza, her cheeks rosy from the drink Maes had poured her, stayed rooted to her spot on the sofa next to Maria Ross. She sat at attention, eyes staring earnestly at the large wooden door as Hughes opened it...

Roy stared in surprise at the sight that greeted him. He quickly overcame it. "Nice costume, Hughes," he said sarcastically as he brushed past the clown, resplendent in large red shoes and a red rubber nose. Hughes visibly frowned despite the bright smile painted across his face.  
"Well, what did you expect, Roy?" he asked huffily. "I couldn't very well scare my poor little Elysia by dressing up as... as... Um... What _are_ you, anyway?"  
Roy removed his cloak with a flourish and popped a false set of teeth into his mouth. "I," he began grandly with a poor Transylvanian accent (blame it on the fangs), "am a Vampire!!" He wriggled his fingers at Maes menacingly.  
Hughes looked on unappreciatively. "Well," Hughes said with a sigh, "the party's already started - want something to drink?"  
Roy, slightly deflated, took his vampire fangs back out and gave a shrug.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Oh, here, give me your coat." Hughes started to walk off before turning back towards Roy, leaning in to whisper something to him. "By the way, there's been someone waiting for you..." he told his friend confidentially before heading towards the kitchen.  
Roy stared after him, slightly puzzled. Then he turned around, and his nose almost started to bleed at the sight in front of him. "R-Riza!"

Riza stared at her Colonel earnestly, swaying slightly from having so much scotch in such a short amount of time. 'He's staring at me...' she thought. Then she looked down at herself. 'Well,' thought as she groaned out loud, 'I guess _that's_ why...'

Maria Ross snickered as she got up from the couch to go join the others across the room. "That's what Riza gets," she said to herself, "for dressing up as a maid!"

Roy stared, goggle-eyed, at his normally reserved first Lieutenant. He could feel his face grow hot and his mouth go dry. Riza avoided his eyes, her face blushed bright red as a result of embarrassment and the alcohol.  
"Here," Hughes said simply as he thrust a glass into the hand of his floundering friend.

Roy looked up at him, jumping a bit, his gratitude showing on his startled face.

Hughes gave a roguish wink, quickly scuttling off before Roy, now seething, could turn him into a pile of ash. Hughes laughed out loud. Normally he didn't mind Roy's threats so much, but this time was different - tonight was Halloween, and he was _not_ about to die as a _clown!_

"S-so..." Roy mumbled, twiddling the glass in his hand. "um... I'm sorry I'm late, I - "  
"No, I'm sorry," Riza said in a small voice, finally looking up into Roy's face.  
'Oh, God,' Roy thought, his pulse quickening, 'she's so beautiful...' Roy, shocked at his own thoughts, quickly downed the entire contents of the glass in his hand. Brandy. Roy's throat burned furiously.

Riza looked on in surprise as Roy titled his head back and downed all of the liquid in his tumbler in one go. She wasn't nearly so surprised, however, when he doubled over and clutched at his throat. Before Roy could utter a word she was off to get him a glass of cool water.

Roy gratefully drank the water offered to him. "So," Riza began quietly as she guided him over to the sofa in the corner by the door, "Why were you late?"  
"Oh, right," Roy said with a nervous laugh as he sat down next to her. "Well, actually, it's because I couldn't find my costume. I searched everywhere for it, but I eneded up having to go to a shop to get a new one. Of course, most of them were closed..." he said meekly.   
"Oh, good..." Riza sighed with relief. Roy looked at her quizically. Riza stared at her knees, suddenly aware of how little space there was between the two of them. "It's just that I thought... that something had happened... I was... I was..." Roy looked at her encouragingly, waiting for her to go on. It was rare for the Lieutenant to talk and behave this way. Riza looked up at him, lost for words. "I... I..."  
"Yes?" Roy asked gently.  
"I was scared," she managed before burying her face in her hands, eyes stinging as unbidden tears fought to be released. Roy's mouth bent into a small frown as he pulled Riza closer to him, mentally kicking himself for being such a fool.

Riza softly cried into her Colonel's shoulder, embarassed beyond reason. "I'm sorry..." she mumbled throught the fabric of his jacket sleeve.  
"No..." he whispered, "_I'm_ sorry. It was my fault for being late. You were just doing your job. You were right to worry." He paused. Riza looked up at him, knowing that there was more to this unexpected apology. "I was a fool," he told her, eyes serious and grave. Their gazes locked for a moment, Roy's sincere and forlorn, Riza's tear-streaked and bewildered before Riza broke the contact, eyes unfocused and gazing at some point on the floor as she leaned her head back onto Roy's shoulder, letting herself sink into his comforting embrace. "I love you..." Roy whispered into her hair as he softly kissed the top of her head. Riza's eyes gently closed, soon fast asleep in the Colonel's arms, a soft smile hovering on her lips.

Hughes chanced a glance over to the corner of the room, chuckling softly to himself at the sight of Roy and Riza asleep on the couch in each other's arms. "Trick or treat!" he whispered wickedly, his eyes soft and filled with love and adoration.   
Gracia leaned in towards him. "Maes," she whispered to him in a demanding voice, "what do you mean?"  
"I mean," he told her craftily, "that _I_ was the one that hid Roy's costume!"  
"Oh, Maes!" Gracia said, exasperated. She looked over at the vampire and the maid. "Well, I guess it didn't turn out too terribly after all, though, did it?" she conceded.  
Hughes smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Halloween!" he roared out jovially, raising his glass in the air. "Happy Halloween!" came the call back.

Roy and Riza slept on, the sounds of laughter and the clinking of glasses surrounding them. Nothing could ruin their Halloween night - together - at last.

**Alright, that's the end! What did you think? Cheesy? Maybe? Just a little? You can be honest to me when it comes to cheese, it's flaming that I refuse to tolerate! Well, hopefully I'll see you all tomorrow night when I upload a special "Roy and Riza's Cracked-Out Adventures" Halloween special! G'night! (Mwahahahaaaaaaa!!!)**


End file.
